1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a substrate module, and more specifically, to an electronic component and a substrate module each of which includes a capacitor embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as an electronic component of the related art, a known multilayer capacitor is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140183. FIG. 18 is the front view of a multilayer capacitor 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140183.
The multilayer capacitor 500 includes a laminated body 502, internal conductors 504 and 506, extraction electrodes 508 and 510, and external electrodes 512 and 514. The laminated body 502 is configured by laminating a plurality of dielectric layers. In FIG. 18, a surface on the underside of the laminated body 502 is a mounting surface. The internal conductors 504 and 506 are laminated along with a dielectric layer, and face each other across the dielectric layer, thereby forming electrostatic capacity. The extraction electrodes 508 and 510 are connected to the internal conductors 504 and 506, respectively, and are extracted to the mounting surface. The external electrodes 512 and 514 are connected to the extraction electrodes 508 and 510, respectively. In the multilayer capacitor 500 described above, by maintaining a distance between the extraction electrodes 508 and 510 and a distance from the internal conductors 504 and 506 to the mounting surface in a predetermined relationship, a reduction of the equivalent series inductance is achieved.
However, in the multilayer capacitor 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140183, since the external electrodes 512 and 514 are adjacent to each other, the external electrode 512 and the external electrode 514 may be connected to each other by solder when the multilayer capacitor 500 is mounted on a circuit substrate. Namely, in the multilayer capacitor 500, a short circuit may occur.